The invention relates to a device for braking winding cores for webs of material to be unwound with varying web tension by means of a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder-piston unit actuating the brake shoes which act upon the chucking trunnions for the winding core.
It is known to brake cores wound with webs of material by means of pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder-piston units. The drive braking unit must in each case be adjusted to the tension to which the web is subject in unwinding. When during a change-over a winding core is inserted which has a web wound onto it that is then unwound with a tension differing from that for which the drive braking unit is designed, the latter must be replaced with one of proper strength. This is a nuisance, given the time required for modification and the number of brake units which must be stocked.